fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z x Compati Hero x Cartoon Network: Battle of Z
Dragon Ball Z x Compati Hero x Cartoon Network: Battle of Z is a fighting video game based on the manga and anime franchise Dragon Ball, multimedia franchise Compati Hero, and television network Cartoon Network and is the first new game in the series to be released since Dragon Ball Z For Kinect in 2012. The game will be developed by Artdink and published by Namco Bandai Games. This entry will feature the first video game appearance of Goku's Super Saiyan God form on a home console. Characters Dragon Ball Z *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks *Goten *Bardock *Saibaman *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Majin) *Captain Ginyu *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Cooler *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect form) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Beerus Compati Hero *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Father of Ultra *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Mebius |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; " |Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; " |Kamen Rider Birth |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Black; " |Kamen Rider Meteor |Ryusei Sakuta |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Kamen Rider Beast |Kosuke Nitoh |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:red;" |Kamen Rider Baron |Kaito Kumon |} *Ankh *RX-78-2 Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *Knight Gundam *Musha Gundam *Fighter Roar *96-emon (New Character) *46-emon (New Character) *Char Aznable/Custom MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type/Custom MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *AMX-004 Qubeley *Paptimus Scirocco/PMX-003 The O Cartoon Network *T-Bone *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Blossom *Samurai Jack *Grim *Numbuh 1 *Young Ben Tennyson *Robotboy *Ben Tennyson Cast *Charlie Adler - T-Bone *Chris Ayres - Frieza *Greg Ayres - Guldo *Laura Bailey - Trunks *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Ultraman Joeneus *James Beach - MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *Steve Blum - Ultraman Great, Knight Gundam, Char Aznable *Johnny Yong Bosch - 46-emon *John Burgmeier - Tien Shinhan, Saibamen *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Andrew Chandler - Cooler *Dameon Clarke - Cell *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kid/Teen Gohan, Android #18 *Justin Cook - Raditz *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1, Fighter Roar *Kou Domon - Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *Jason Douglas - Beerus *Greg Eagles - Grim *Kara Edwards - Goten *R. Bruce Elliot - Captain Ginyu *Matthew Erickson - RX-78-2 Gundam *Andrew Francis - MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Hatsunori Hasegawa - Ultraman 80 *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Kyle Hebert - Gohan *Takahiro Hojo - Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebuis *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth *Toshiki Kashu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *Keisuke Kato - Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider IXA *Minehiro Kinomoto - Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Yutaka Kobayashi - Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Phil LaMarr - Samurai Jack *Jason Liebrecht - Jeice *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Musha Gundam, 96-emon *Jonathan Love - Paptimus Scirocco/PMX-003 The O *Ryu Manatsu - Ultraman Leo *Josh Martin - Majin Boo, Kid Boo *Mitsuru Matsuoka - Katsumi Daido/Kamen Rider Eternal *Vic Mignogna - Burter, Broly *Shin-ichiro Miki - Sieg *Candi Milo - Dexter *Ryosuke Miura - Ankh *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Ryoji Morimoto - Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *Kohei Murakami - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *Tasuku Nagase - Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *Phil Parsons - Nappa *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Father of Ultra *Dori Sakurada - Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *Gaku Sano - Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Yuki Sato - Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Sonny Strait - Krillin, Bardock *Tara Strong - Young Ben Tennyson, Robotboy *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki, Dark Shinji/Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Tracy Sutton - AMX-004 Qubeley *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider DiEnd *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Eric Vale - Future Trunks *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Kent Williams - Dr. Gero *Shouma Yamamoto - Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Ryo Yoshizawa - Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Development Battle of Z was confirmed to be in development on June 19, 2013. It will have a four-player mode, an eight-player "Battle Royale", online multiplayer, dynamic boss battles and a story mode. The game has been confirmed for a worldwide release on March 31, 2014. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Dragon Ball Z